


[podfic] (in case I don't see you) good afternoon, good evening, and good night

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Sunshine - Robin McKinley
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Gen, Magic, Mentors, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yolande watches Sunshine go into the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] (in case I don't see you) good afternoon, good evening, and good night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(in case I don't see you) good afternoon, good evening, and good night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619880) by [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane). 



> Thanks very much to Morbane for the kind permission to record. This story was originally written as a gift for Verity.

Title: [ (in case I don't see you) good afternoon, good evening, and good night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619880)  
Length: 7:40  
File Size/Type: 3.51 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w8yq41jprkcfb1i/\(in_case_I_don't_see_you\)_good_afternoon,_good_evening,_and_good_night.mp3)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/njww)


End file.
